Charlie (character)
Charlie is a Bigfoot and a recurring foil in the Cartoon Network original series, We Bare Bears. He is voiced by Jason Lee, actor and comedian. Episode Appearances Season 1 * "Charlie (episode)" (debut) * "Brother Up" * "Charlie and the Snake" * "Charlie Ball" Appearance Charlie is an anthropomorphic Bigfoot. His fur covers his entire body except for his hands and feet. Some of his fur forms a mustache above his mouth. Personality You know that one annoying friend who just can't get the hint? That's Charlie, and he's Bigfoot. The Bears meet him when Charlie signs up on a home-sharing website to spend a weekend with the Bears. Charlie is the worst possible house guest for the Bears and nearly destroys their house. Charlie is a fabled creature. As such, many hunters and photographers seek to snap a photo of him. Because of this, many people end up disrupting his normal, everyday life, causing him to grow an incessant fear of people and anything that can or may appear to be able to take pictures. However, Charlie is very friendly, almost too friendly, to any animal he meets. In Charlie and the Snake, he attempts to befriend a deer and a raccoon, and even becomes friends with a snake. He is also so desperate to hang out with the Bears that he makes up a fake party for them to go to. Relationships Grizzly Bear unsure of which way to go while Charlie thinks.]] Grizzly seems most tolerant of Charlie as he's the only one who hasn't shown anger or yelled at him, though its made evident that Grizzly definitely isn't all about Charlie. As he was trying to be a friendly host in "Charlie", he didn't want to seem rude, so he tried his best to be as friendly as possible towards Charlie, though he is seen to be shocked and even annoyed as some things his house-guest did. Grizzly is also seen shoving Charlie over on his way to the large stack in order to assist Panda. Panda Bear .]] Panda bears mixed feelings for Charlie, not enjoying his company too much whenever he comes around, though Charlie tries his best to make him and his brothers happy. In "Charlie", his behavior quickly gets on Panda's nerves, as he not only smacks his phone into a bowl of soup, but also forced Panda to sleep on a soggy pillow and was generally being inconsiderate, however they did reconcile before Charlie had to leave. In "Brother Up", Charlie helped inspire Panda to start acting like the big brother; the leader, after he accidentally scared away a pack of wolves. Charlie also threw the Bears a party in the wilderness in "Charlie and the Snake" to help show them how much he appreciates their friendship. patting Princess' back.]] Ice Bear Charlie made a bad first impression to Ice Bear, as a majority of what Charlie did in "Charlie" aggravated him; from being overall disgusting and messy to ruining his dinner and making a mess of the cave, it's not surprising Ice Bear didn't like him very much. Both in "Brother Up" and "Charlie and the Snake", Ice Bear doesn't appear to be warming up to him as he still appears to be annoyed with Charlie's antics. Snake .]] Charlie and the snake are good friends. Charlie has shown he really cares for it, and was especially delighted when he was introduced to its family in "Charlie and the Snake". He had discovered the snake when he was about to head out to obtain food for the party he threw for the Bears, so he brought the snake along with him. After going through mishaps in trying to obtain food, they found themselves at the Bears' house, seeing if there's anything there, but to not avail. When they finally order pizza using Panda's phone, Charlie talks to the snake on the couch while they wait. The snake ends up eating some food sculptures Charlie had made for the Bears that morning, and this makes Charlie upset. He finally leaves with the pizza, the snake having left on his own, when he's found by some Big-foot hunters with cameras who then chase him. Just as his picture is about to be snapped, the snake comes in and scares off the hunters, reconciling with Charlie in the process. The snake finally introduces Charlie to its family before shedding its skin for him as a memento. Trivia * Charlie makes a cameo in the opening while in the forest with the Bears. * Charlie's design resembles the style of Dr. Seuss, and some elements of him resemble one of Dr. Seuss' character, the Lorax. Zoology * A Bigfoot is a cryptid, an animal or plant whose existence has been suggested but has not been discovered or documented by the scientific community. * The Bigfoot is also known as a Sasquatch. * Other creatures similar to Bigfoot include Yeti, Yowie, and Skunk Ape. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Male Category:Secondary Characters Category:Wildlife